The Protectors
by Sanura Bey
Summary: The White and Black Angels. They have their own guardian angels who've been with them since they beginning. Who are they? Why are they so devoted to their charges?


Both now and long ago, stealing art masterpieces is a phantom thief's specialty. This is not a fictional story. In this country, it's a modern day reality. The phantom thief's' name is Dark and Angel. Their identity... no one knows...

* * *

I watched as the boy received his letter back from the girl he had a crush on. Today was his 14th birthday and was only the beginning. I drove my bike to his house and knocked on the door waiting for the reply. When the door opened I saw his mother and she smiled brightly.

"You're right on time." she told me letting me in.

"I always am." I told her walking into her house then straight to her kitchen. I sat at the table across from an older man and he put down his paper. We stared at each other for a few moments before he sighed and leaned back. "Is he ready for this?"

"The final test is today." he told me as his daughter pressed a button on the kitchen wall.

"Good. He's coming back tonight and your grandson must be ready. The White Angel is bask as well." I told him and he looked down in thought.

"He will be."

* * *

"I'm home!" he called out and Emiko hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, Daisuke! You got full points again today! Mom is really happy!" she told him.

"Good job Daisuke." his grandfather told him. "You are officially 14 years old. Up till today, you have successfully passed through all the training. We have nothing left to teach you." I watched as Daisuke walked up the stairs ignoring his grandfather. "Hey! Daisuke! Where are you going? Listen to me till I finish!"

"Sorry, Grandpa. Today... I just don't feel like doing anything." he said continuing his journey to his room.

"Father, our last preparation is done just in time." Emiko told her father.

"Yes. Perhaps now he inherits the Niwa family's will." he told her as we all watched him.

"Now what's important is to make all the preparations." I told them. We all walked back to the kitchen as the TV played in the background.

"We're here at the Esuviiru Art Museum in the Tokyo Azuman District. the other day, They opened an exhibition of a collection of valuable works. But today at noon, a note was found on the right hand of Saint Tears. This notice forewarns us of trouble. The police force said they will tighten the..." I stopped listening knowing they would never be able to stop what was to come.

"Angel, we have your old outfit it you would like to do modifications to it and wear it." Emiko said handing me a bag. I left with the bag and opened it up to see my old outfit. I took a knife out of my boot and cut into it making it look like a completely different outfit. The front was still completely covered but the back was cut out with two thick black straps crossing on my upper back. Two black gloves to my elbows and thigh-high black heeled boots accompanied the outfit. Emiko had been shopping for me. I smiled and put on my clothes and changed my hair color from black to red before joining Emiko and Daiki in the kitchen. I sat across from him and waited for Daisuke to come running to us.

"MOM! Mom! Mom!" We heard Daisuke shout out as he ran down the stairs."What happened to me?" I looked at him and saw _him _but Daisuke was still in control.

"Aw, your so handsome." Emiko told him smiling.

"I'm not talking about that!" he shouted at her. "When I came to my senses I was like this! How this happened I just don't have any clue! My body grew all of a sudden! It's like I'm practically someone else!" he shouted.

"Our family has this sort of bloodline." his mother told him and he just looked confused.

"The infamous phantom thief Dark Mousy." I said and I drew his attention. "You've heard of him, haven't you? Your grandfather carried his name for a time, now it's your turn." I told him standing and facing him.

"What are you saying? Who are you?" he asked me.

"Ever since the Edo Period every generation of the Niwa family is a phantom thief. Once years of age, all of the male members of your family would become Dark. This is the destiny of your family. My name is Angel and I've been Dark's partner for many years now." I said turning to him, my long brown hair covering my shoulder.

"I've heard of Dark alright, but me being a thief? No way! Thief or not, turn me back the way I was!"

"Daisuke, mommy has already sent out the notice." Emiko told him.

"How could this... there's no way I can do this..." Daisuke said looking down at the ground.

"Only you can do it!" Daiki told him.

"Grandpa..." Daisuke said turning to him.

"Besides you, there's no one else that carries the Niwa family's blood. That's why we've trained you ever since you were little to become a phantom thief. Angel's helped with all the training for every generation since the beginning, all that was to prepare you for today! The key to reverse your transformation is in the Saint Tears!" Daiki explained to him.

"So if I bring back the statue back, I'll turn back to normal?" Daisuke asked excited.

"That's right!" his mother told him.

"Yes," I told him. "With will come with us to help her out." I told him.

"Eh...?" Daisuke looked at me confused. "He'll help us?"

"Yes, this little guy has bee Dark's follower for every generation. He is Dark's partner. Only you, in Dark's form, can release his seal. Put your hand on his head." I told him.

"Like this?" he asked doing as I said. With turned into a beautiful black creature with large black wings.

"Dark's black wings are his black wings." I said smiling at him.

* * *

As we flew to the museum we heard the clock strike 11.

"We're late." I told him.

"Only cause Mom was fussing over my outfit." he reminded me and I smiled.

"They all do." I said as we arrived at the museum.

"Geh! What's with this, there's so many security guards..." he said looking down on them.

"Dark and I have been missing from the world for 40 years. Most of these guys might know our background and want us caught as soon as possible." I explained to him. I heard shouting below us but couldn't make out what they were saying. "They've seen us." I heard him fall into a tree and followed him. I sat on a large branch while Daisuke hung upside down. "You alright?" I asked him quietly.

"I... I'm okay." he told me smiling. I glanced out between the leaves. "Now the problem is to get inside, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Maybe we could..." he suggested the plan and we moved on it. I messed with the electronics on the building and cause a black out just inside the museum. I nodded to him when it was down and we went in through the ceiling and into the right room. We'd stolen some uniforms and dressed into them before dropping into the chaos of darkness.

"What the... What's going on?!" one of the cops asked me.

"A black out!"

"It's Dark and Angel's doing!"

"The Saint Tears is stolen!" Daisuke shouted out drawing their attention to the missing item.

"What?"

"Damn it! They've done it! Chase after them!" They all separated and ran in different directions. "Idiots! Can't you run?" he shouted at them all. "Set off the alarms for the moment!" they shut off the alarms that they'd turned on when Daisuke told them the Saint Tears was "gone".

"Hey! You two! What are you doing?!" Inspector Sahara asked us.

"Sir! Inspector Sahara! We will remain here to continue to guard!" Daisuke said and we saluted him.

"Good! You two stay there! I'm going to restore the security system! I'll return as soon as I activate the exterior system!" he shouted to us.

"Yes sir!" we said saluting him again. We watched him leave and then started taking off the police uniforms.

"Piece of cake. I could easily slide past security." Daisuke said smiling.

"Go crack the lock." I told him moving the shroud on the Saint Tears.

"Um... To crack the final lock..." he said after a short time. "Voice huh? Must be the museum director's voice." he started trying when I heard someone walking up behind us. I turned quickly to see a boy with blue hair walking to us.

"Like I said, the defense security needs to be altered." he said. "Oh well... I already know you would do something like this. And I thought in my lifetime I wouldn't be able to see you two... but being able to steal Saint Tears in such a tie really surprised me. No, or this could be a trick." he said glaring at us.

"What do you think?" Daisuke asked him, smirking. I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I didn't. This was a time to bluff about who he was. He hasn't fully turned into Dark yet.

"Of course seeing doesn't mean believing." he said. I felt a presence behind us and turned to see a boy with blond hair and clear blue eyes. I stood between him and Daisuke and stood my ground. He took my by surprise and pinned me down.

"Get off me, Asher." I told him.

"You know I can't Angel." he told me and applied more pressure on my arms just in case anything was to happen.

"I don't care about the art piece. My whole existence is to capture the two of you." the boy behind me said. I looked behind me to see Daisuke being held down by the boy with handcuffs on him. "Besides that point, I have nothing left." the boy said. Is he...? "I am the last remaining member of my family. I'll capture the two of you and put this to an end." he told us. Where was Dark? Why hadn't he showed himself yet? suddenly a bright light came from Daisuke and everyone had to shield their eyes. Asher moved back slightly and I kicked him off of me and moved back towards Daisuke.

"With! Come!" Daisuke shouted but it was no longer the boy who I met only hours ago but the man I've know for hundreds of years. With created a clone of Dark and I used my magic to create a clone of myself next to him behind Asher and the boy. "Now, it's our turn to question you." Dark said in front of him as they both looked from the clones to us.

"Which pair is real?" I asked them and they kept looking for signs of differences. With surrounded the boy and Asher so Dark and I could escape. I grabbed him under his arms and flew away until With joined us and became Dark's wings again.

"I think we're alright now." Dark said as we hid.

"Looks like." I told him.

"Hey Daisuke!" I looked at him. Daisuke must be talking to him. "Wasn't it a close one back there?" I used my magic and tuned into their conversation.

"Turn me back to normal! Isn't that why we stole St. Tears?" Daisuke asked.

"How would I know?" Dark asked him. "Besides, who said I wanted to turn back?"

"What!?" Daisuke asked him.

"Right With? Angel? You agree with me too huh?" Dark asked.

"It has been 40 years since you appeared. I don't see why you can't have some fun." I told him. We suddenly heard something below us and looked down to see a young girl with short brown hair.

"AHHH! PERVERTS!" she screamed.

"What happened Riku?" I heard another girl ask.

"Ack! Ack! It's a couple of perverts Risa!" the first girl, Riku said.

"Perverts!? o way! Where are they?" the second girl, Risa, asked Riku. Riku had startled us with her screaming and we fell into water.

"Ow... Ouch..." I turned and saw Daisuke. "Ah, I... I've... changed back...!" he said.

"Come on. Let's get you home." I told him.

* * *

When we got back to his house we put the St. Tears on the counter. Emiko hugged her son tightly, squealing.

"Ah~~~ You really stole it and returned! That's my Daisuke-chan!" his mother said.

"That's the way to go!" Daiki said, cheering him on.

"I'm never... ever... going to do that again... it's scary and hard..." Daisuke-san said.

"That's not possible." I told him.

"Eh?" he asked me.

"Because as long as you like Risa Harada, you'll transform into Dark." Emiko told him holding up a picture.

"What! Wh...where did you get that?!" he asked her.

"Dark's DNA reacts to your emotions of love. It's the same reasoning when you changed back." I told him.

"Grandpa you lied!" he yelled at the older man.

"When did I lie?!" he asked him.

"You said that if I stole that hold maiden statue..." he stopped talking and thought about what he was saying. "Ah... no way... that maidens couldn't be them..."

"Don't worry! As long as you both love each other, you'll turn back to normal." Emiko told him. "Your first love must turn out good."

"That kind of change... I don't want it!"


End file.
